Resident Evil: Rising Dust
by Loli Liana
Summary: A race against time, Leon is once again sent out. This time to capture a former Umbrella scientist who harbors the darkest secret the company held. Although, will Leon take this person alive or kill them for their crimes? LxOC rating will change later as
1. Chapter I: Returning

Summary: Six years have passed since Raccoon City, and Umbrella has fallen. Leon is now a secret service agent, but he begins to see fault within his government. When they send him on a mission to capture an Umbrella researcher, he finds himself in a situation he never imagined: In a race to capture the ultimate weapon, the darkest secret of Umbrella, with Ada and Wesker as his competition.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Returning**

_My name is Leon Kennedy. It's obvious by now who I am, one of the survivors of Raccoon City. Once a cop, now a secret service agent. Secret service, how does that even fit when they continue to keep sending me on these bizarre missions._

_This time they're sending me to Scotland to one of Umbrella's abandoned laboratories. I was asked to find a former researcher. No doubt when I was asked, anger ran through me. Even though Umbrella disappeared there were still criminals, ex-employees, were running around._

_Her name was Madeline Spencer, the former founder's niece. I was told our government wanted to question her about Umbrella. I presumed she made a deal with them. Of course I couldn't agree to this, because her profile informed me she was the head researcher for Europe's division, and that only told me she was a killer._

_So here I am driving down a long forgotten road in Scotland. I had doubts about all of this, but this feeling of trouble overcame me. This feeling I knew would lead to some kind of trouble._

_

* * *

_

Leon drove down the overgrown dirt road. Dust being picked up on both sides as the tires made way through the vine and weed growth. As far as he knew he should be coming upon the abandoned laboratory soon. It was a bit of an enigma to him as to why some scientist would reside out here unless they were doing something menacing.

The small European car came to screeching stop at the gaping entrance of a relatively small set of complexes. The entire area was overgrown and eerily quiet.

Leon emerged with his gun in hand. He never wanted to take a chance in these types of areas. Making his way across the dust covered equipment, the faint sounds of the nearby forest echoed around him. He made his slowly to the main entrance of the main building until he heard footsteps behind him.

Quickly he turned, and before him was only the light breeze.

"You must be the agent from America," echoed a soft, mellow female voice from behind him.

He turned quickly with his gun ready to only find a young woman standing before him. Her radiant red hair blowing with the light breeze; she possessed a slender form that would make anybody think she could not defend herself, typical style of a researcher.

She wore simple straight black slacks that hugged to her form nicely. Her violet silk blouse enhanced her figure by enhancing her supple breasts.

"You must be Madeline Spencer then," he replied.

"That I am," she gestured as she moved past him holding two large binders.

"Does this American agent have a name?" her English accent sang.

"The name is Leon Kennedy."

She stopped in mid-stride as her head lowered.

"Leon Scott Kennedy, a survivor of Raccoon City," she expressed with sorrow.

He approached to her side with a sense of curiosity playing upon his voice, "You know?"

"Well, you might say I was there, and afterwards I was the one handling the investigation for Umbrella."

"You were there? Let me guess, another person looking to cause more death by finding Birkin's work. Does that sound about right?"

Briskly she turned to him with an aggravated expression to reply, "Excuse me Mr. Kennedy, but I never did any such thing. I was only trying to survive like you."

"I find that hard to believe in your situation. You're a killer like the rest of them."

Madeline only sighed at his remark, because of the falsity behind his words. She felt his rough hand grasp her arm and lead her through the growing fog to his car. The fog must of came from the what he would guess was the lake near by, but most likely the sea that was twenty miles off to the west.

When they were half way there the fog had gotten so thick they could only see two feet in front of them. Suddenly the sound of his vehicle roared through the silence, its engine becoming a faint whisper in mere seconds.

Quickly Leon pulled out his gun as he spoke, "What the hell?"

"It's them," coldly stated behind him from the female researcher.

"Who are 'they'?"

He looked back to her as she placed both binders into one hand and arm.

"Residents from the town near the lake. Most of them are former employees of this laboratory. They never left this countryside, because he never let them."

Leon only blew out a breath of air in aggravation. Then the sounds of faint whispers surrounded them.

"Shit, they're surrounding us," he explained.

"No, they want us to go in one direction: the town," she made note of.

Through the fog shadows took form, their eyes a blood red. The whispers speaking in a language not known to any man.

"We need to move before they decide to take our heads," Leon noted quickly.

Slowly they moved where the shadow figures left for them. As they made way within the thick fog, the figures only grew in numbers.

"Mr. Kennedy, I advise we leave now. I'd hate to save you," she sarcastically made note of.

He kept quiet at her remark as he grabbed her arm harshly. It seemed the villagers knew their plan as several of them appeared before them with axes and knives. Their searing screams and reflexes displayed similarities to those in Pueblo when Leon had to deal with the parasites.

In quick motion he was able to clean off the heads of four of them. Two remained, but they were able to dodge his shots. They were far superior to the Las Plagras in Pueblo.

From his side though one of the two fell to the ground from a snapped spine at the neck; the creature had died at the impact of Madeline's binder when she took a defense. With that notion, Leon forcefully came up to the last target and broke its neck when he brought kick to its jaw.

"We need to hurry," she spoke quickly.

With that she left him briskly, holding her now-bloody binders. He followed closely all the while gritting his teeth. They quickly made way through the fog, and found it had only surrounded a small area, where they were walking.

"That was unusual," Leon commented.

Through heavy breaths she responded, "It is their 'village council' that does that. So that may easily hunt their prey."

Leon had to take a second thought at her bizarre response, but let it go for now.

"I'll explain later when we're not being hunted by cannibals."

Soon they found themselves standing before what was a twenty foot high wall, and it was obviously surrounding something. To the east of the wall two large doors waited for two oncoming guests as they were slightly a jarred for them.

"It leads to the town doesn't it?" Leon had to stupidly ask.

"Yes, answers lay in this town Mr. Kennedy. For this is my nightmare, and now it will become yours too."

To Continue…

* * *

Enjoy for now...there will be plenty of blood and guts later. 


	2. Chapter II: Poisonous Truth

Author's Note: I intend to let romance blossom, but of course these two are at odds from the beginning, and others will intervene. Of course I want to say that Leon will not fall for that Ada trap again. I didn't like her in the game, and I don't intend to let her snatch the poor boy again. I do know that Leon still lingers onto her, but I will slowly change that.

* * *

**Chapter II: Poisonous Truth**

They both stood at the entrance of the run down town. The sounds of the villagers haunted each building within a short distance.

"Explain again why were going here?" Leon just had to ask to be sure.

"Quite simply, we were forced here, and we might get some answers while being her."

Leon took her arm as a sign of moving on into the town. Slowly they crept behind the buildings as they kept an eye on the villagers in the town square. The creatures once human went on with normal chores of life. It seemed eerily normal to him.

"They haven't been human for over two years. They've kept me surrounded all this time," she spoke up interrupting his thoughts.

He didn't look back at her as her words penetrated his mind.

Suddenly a high pitched scream came from the roof as they both shot their heads to the direction of the noise. A villager was calling out as it pulled out an axe to their direction. They had been found, and many more would come.

"God damn it," he cursed while grabbing her and making a run for the town.

Once again, as they tried to hide, the fog came rolling in all around them with the villagers close behind. Leon realized they couldn't run for very much longer like this. So, he turned quickly around with his last clip of ammo.

"Come and have some dinner," he sarcastically made note of.

Six of them stood before him, screeching beyond what any normal human could do. With their weapons drawn they kept their daunting persuade for them both as the fog slowly rose around. Leon knew he needed to take them out before the fog clouded his view.

Shots rang out through the town as he brought each down with head shots. Several of them took more then one shot as it required the last of his bullets.

"We won't be able to handle the next bunch of them," he said once again grabbing her arm and running through the now thick fog.

They ran for only a good several strides before a large hand appeared from nowhere grabbing Leon by the throat. He was lifted into the air a good two feet as he let go of Madeline.

"Shit," he responded through choked breaths.

A man barely dressed at the height of seven feet created form to the strong hold. In his other hand he carried a shotgun fully loaded. Leon continued his struggle, but to no avail against this gun toting monstrosity.

Suddenly he felt the grip loosen, and he was dropped. Leon looked up to find the creature stumbling back grasping it's gun just by the mere presence of Madeline as she pushed herself between them.

"Watch and learn how I survived Raccoon City," she said to him seriously.

Then it felt like time had slow down as he watched her body. Madeline came at the creature with a frontal flip with her body. Once she reached the shotgun bearing creature, she was on her feet, slamming her fist into his jaw. In a flash that fist moved and took aim for his abdominal area. Her leg kicked up in a frontal motion, knocking the shotgun from his hand and it flew up and into her own hands. Quick enough she sent a shot right through the head of the creature. The over grown man staggered back as he held his face in screeching pain.

Leon rose as she handed him the shotgun. He turned quickly with the gun and blew away another horde of villagers with the new artillery. Madeline had given the seven foot tall creature a double back kick, breaking its neck, to be sure of its demise.

"Skilled?" he asked quickly.

"With what time I had I learned many forms of Asian style fighting."

Madeline pointed towards a church as she spoke again, "We can hide there. Hopefully they won't follow, or at least we can hide for a while."

* * *

The church only had one entrance since it was such a small church of no real importance. The windows had long been boarded up, and it seemed ideal for hiding in and to keep enemies out.

They were able to find a small room within. It seemed to be some kind of run down confessional. To keep safe they kept themselves together in one booth. Finally a moment of rest came upon them both.

"Mr. Kennedy…" Madeline began.

"Leon, just call me Leon," he decided to drop the formalities.

She let a small smile creep upon her face.

"Leon, do you truly despise me?"

He rolled his eyes in response.

"I was rather impressed with your success over Saddler and Las Plagras," she decided to say to change the subject.

He turned to her sitting form asking, "How do you know about that?"

"I was working for intelligence as well as a researcher while with Umbrella. So, I know how to get information. Besides, I knew Luis, and I knew he was working for Saddler. They both once worked for branches of the European bureau of Umbrella six years ago. Saddler hoped to get his hands on those ancient fossils for years, and finally he did through a fanatical religion."

"No wonder, it explains his insanity. It seems that's all Umbrella had," he replied.

"Excuse me Leon. I once worked for them too," she brought up with a bit of irritation.

"Then tell me about yourself hmm. Try and convince me otherwise," he challenged her.

A chuckle escaped her before responding, "Very well. My name is Madeline Eileen Spencer, niece to one of the founders of Umbrella Inc., Ozwell Spencer. I am 32 years old, and I have many degrees in genetic engineering and viral research. The basics eh?"

He watched her as her head fell, looking to the ground.

"Let's just say I've lived a perfect life. They classify me as a genius, especially in that of medicine and research. With the mind I inherited there came the perfection of a body."

Leon would not argue there. When he first saw her, her body caught his eye even though he would never tell her that. She was still like the rest of them.

That thought left him for a brief moment as he watched her. Her slender toned arms rose above her head, raising her chest. Her curves expressed even more so now with her body hugging clothing.

"With perfection come consequence," she continued.

Snapped back to reality he asked, "Consequence?"

"I'm sick, an incurable illness internally."

"Oh," he finished.

For several minutes there was a dreary silence between the two of the small exotic church.

Leon finally broke the silence, "Do you have any idea on this 'council' or 'leader'?"

"All of them use to work for me when we were working on this," Madeline replied tossing him the binders.

He rummaged through one of them to only find photos, charts, and graphs. Leon did not understand any of it.

"That was the final work we were ordered to work on four years ago. Even though Umbrella was crumbling, my laboratory had continued their work. No one knew of us. I tried all I could to stop their experiments, but they out numbered me and my uncle allowed them to over power my authority. Two years ago they left and came to this town testing their virus, and I was kept here by force by their men."

"And that's the result. They've obviously gotten pass the T or G-virus," he commented.

"They improved upon Dr. Marcus' work. Enhancing and making the idea of a parasite and a host even more reality. Injecting a host with a dose of these microscopic parasites, in turn infected with our virus, and they quickly take the body in thousands if not millions of places of the body."

"Like those in Pueblo," he compared.

"More advance, more dangerous and deadly. The next step beyond those in Pueblo," she finished.

* * *

The sound of silent footsteps surrounded their small confessional. Leon never even heard the sounds as he continued to take in all she said.

Madeline looked away from him. Keeping herself focused on something else entirely, the sounds she kept hearing.

To Continue

* * *

Hope that was good for you. I intend to bring more plot into this and more characters. I guess I wish to give RE a good plot. Hopefully.

By the way, I don't own anything of RE, that is all Capcom.


	3. Chapter III: Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note: Well, here we shall seem more action then anything else. I insure some depth to Leon pretty darn soon. Along with bringing in our lovely RE characters.

* * *

**

**Chapter III: Survival of the Fittest**

Leon never heard them come as they surrounded the torn down confessional. It happened so quickly when they attacked. They were ambushed by a whole horde of villagers and their huge seven foot, shotgun wielding creatures.

He felt the butte of a gun against his spine as he watched them grab Madeline. Her screams were the last he heard before he fell unconscious.

* * *

_I heard the screams far off in my sleep. Madeline was screaming, and I could not find her. I couldn't open my eyes to the new voices. They kept talking about Madeline, and how they would find her secret. Then the voices directed their attention to me, and how I would become their next subject. _

_I couldn't move as they talked about me. They knew a lot about me, because they knew about Pueblo and the Las Plagras. _

_"He will be the most exquisite subject since 'Enigma'. No doubt he will be a success for Sir Spencer," was all I could truly make out through my grogginess._

_Damn it, where was Madeline? Is she safe?_

_

* * *

_Leon slowly awoke with a slight burning sensation crawling up his body. His eyes opened slowly to the pain, and everything was unfocused to him as he attempted to examine his surroundings. There were several robed figures around him as he finally noticed.

"Ah, you are awake now American agent," one of them spoke to him.

They all came closer, into the light, as their old decrepit laughter filled the dungeon room.

"Who the hell are you all?" he winced.

Another of the cloaked figures responded this time, "Who we are should not concern you, but rather what we have become. We have become gods, and so will you."

Then Leon felt it, felt something moving. Except it felt like a million things were slithering their way through his body, and he cursed himself for letting this shit happen again.

"You shall obey us, and spread our righteous wing to others. Make the world know that Umbrella and Sir Spencer still exist," they all rejoiced as one of them placed a large vile of what seemed to be the virus down upon the table.

Leon continued to struggle against his bindings to no avail. Then a sound from above came, the sound of glass shattering as the roof came in. The sound of something slamming the ground above them tore fear suddenly into the cloaked figures.

Suddenly the ceiling caved in as dust and debris blurred his vision with the screams of the men going into total chaos.

"Enigma!" they all kept wailing.

His vision attempted to focus as a blurry shadow dropped in the middle of the chaotic mess. From this womanly figure what appeared to be tentacles shot from where her hair should have been. Her lively hair attacked and massacred all the villagers and cloaked men in the room. As they fell their cloaks fell and they were all deformed and mutated middle aged men. Their eyes shining a dying red as their lab coats underneath contrasted, filthy from years of no wash.

Finally the dust and screams died as a sole pair of bloody red eyes watched him. Before him stood a womanly figured creature; her skin texture was like that of a snake, and her eyes were a haunted feature of a reptile.

"Shit, what a situation I'm in," he sarcastically made note of.

He knew as she approached him slowly that he would be killed like the cloaked men. Her full form became clear to him finally as she met him face to face. There appeared to be fang-like blades attached to the sides of her arms, and her hair were not tentacles, but rather snakes that were a part of her. They hissed and even snarled at Leon as she drew closer. Her eyes though, there was something behind them. She was like no creature or bio-weapon before with those eyes. It was like she could understand him, as if she had a human conscious thought.

Slowly she stopped a mere foot in front of him, and he felt one arm loosen as if something sharp tore through the steel. Before his arm could go anywhere, it was in the palm of her hand. She raised his arm so that he could see it, and suddenly a shock of pain wrenched through his body as she grasped him tighter. Then he finally saw what she wanted him to see, his skin was discoloring upon the entire arm. The pain shot directly to his chest as it made sense. The villagers injected him with their virus, and she was only confirming it to him.

"Damn it, they weren't lying. I was hoping they were playing chicken bluff with me," he said in frustration.

Suddenly he pushed himself against the vertical table as her other claw reached out for his face. Her index finger's claw gently touched his face making a faint line down his cheek. Her touch was electrifying to every inch she made contact with. Then a sudden snap echoed as the rest of his body was released. As he came off the table, the woman creature had stepped back.

The sounds of the villagers screams outside were not to far off, and Leon knew he couldn't stay here long unarmed. As he looked around, the woman kicked aside a body, slamming her fist through the wooden floor. As the door began shaking from the villagers pounding, Leon moved to the secret passage she unveiled beneath the small church. He leapt down into the poorly lit under passage as he watched the woman cover the passage with bodies and other heavy objects.

Leon took in his new surrounding to find piles of bones. It seemed this small church had a deep secret with these catacombs. He cautiously moved down the lightly lightned catacomb with quiet footing.

"Walking through an underground grave, hunted above by deranged Europeans, a bio-weapon helped me out, and to top the ice cream I'm unarmed."

He needed to get out of here in haste, because he needed to find Madeline. Losing her was one thing he wanted to avoid while here. He hoped nothing drastic happened to her. She had said she was sick, and this kind of change could really damage her health.

As he walked through the deserted catacombs he could hear in the not to far distance a low grumble. After walking for several more minutes, he found himself in a large, dimly lit pit room. There was only one walking across the dark abyss.

"I know this is not a good idea," he said to himself.

He kicked his mind mentally as he began what felt like walking the plank of a pirate's ship. As he made his way across a low snarling growl drew closer as it seemed to echo all around him in the darkness.

Then it happened suddenly like a flashing moment; before him something landed and tore away from its ball-like form. In front of him stood a large deformed feline creature, and it continued to snarl at him as it approached, and that by instinct had Leon moving back.

"Great, big ass kitten has come for some tuna," he said until he heard a new, different, snarling sound coming from behind.

He had to only turn slightly to be eye to eye to a creature similar to the feline except it was a canine. Its nostrils flared as it bared its teeth at him, and he could feel the hot smoggy breath of the creature.

Slowly he moved forward, back towards the smaller of the two large creatures. The various deep growls and snarls surrounded him along the vast walls, indicating to him the growing numbers of both species. So, with his choice made, his reaction time suddenly felt enhanced, as he dodged the first claw strike to climb up the other feline's arm. Once he reached the shoulder, he pushed off the feline to send his fist into the skull of the creature. He couldn't believe the damage he created when his entire lower arm sank through the skull, which in turn delivered an instant kill.

He turned quickly to the advancing canine with a smirk. It seemed his body would have to be his weapon for now against these slow beasts of burden. Then the pain took over him suddenly as he fell down to one knee holding his chest. It felt like someone took a grasp of his heart, and was crushing it in their hand.

There was nothing he could do as the deformed canine advanced upon him with now another feline creature close behind.

The sound of gunshots rang out from a far as the canine creature stumbled back into the feline. Leon watched as the feline pounced the canine, immediately tearing him apart as its other companions joined it. Soon a whole horde of felines and canines were fighting along the narrow walkway.

"Leon!" a familiar female voice echoed from behind him in the shadows.

He turned from the bloody carnage, and used all his will to stand and limped his way to the other side of the underground pit. Finally he was back in a narrow hallway, but ahead a shadow figure stood there provocatively with their handgun.

"What a wonder that I needed to save you again Leon," she spoke again.

He looked up at her breathing heavily as he replied, "Ada."

To Continue…


	4. Chapter IV: Unwelcome News

**Sorry this has taken so long to update, but I sure hope you enjoy. This chapter really does explain a lot of Madeline, and has Leon get closer to the story and Wesker. Enjoy...

* * *

**

Chapter IV: Unwelcome News

Ada stood before him, half lit by the faint light from the one source. She was dressed in a black uniform that held tightly to her curve defined form. Various small guns and ammo pockets created an image in a Leon's mind briefly of Ada being a spy in some cheesy horror flick.

"What are you doing here Ada?" he asked with a wince.

His body still required a few more minutes to recover from his little incident.

"My reasons shouldn't concern you. Leon, you should leave now, and never show your face again to society in your condition. You're infected, and I should kill you now before you compromise my mission."

Leon approached her, and grabbed the end of her gun. He placed the end of it at his heart, with the intent of intimidating her.

"Why not Ada?" he calmly asked.

With an aggravated sigh, she snatched the gun away irritably.

"You're not the one I'm after. I've come for Madeline."

Leon grew irritated at that reply as he responded harshly, "Still working for Wesker, and being his lap dog yet again? Why would he care for an ex-employee of Umbrella? Especially one who wants nothing to do with the restoration of Umbrella."

"The same reason your government officials are after her. It's her illness," she replied turning away from him for the exit.

"What does her illness have to do with it?" he asked as he began to follow.

Ada replied stoically, "She is infected. Experiment Z3007 is her real name. I suggest you leave Leon, because Wesker won't let her fall into the hands of your government."

"What the hell!" Leon blurted in confusion.

She tossed a handgun and bullets at his feet. He picked the weapon up, and when he was to thank her, she was gone.

"Why am I always the last to know the news and announcements?"

The absurd thoughts left him as he moved on, leaving the dark endless pit arena and its screams. A few minutes had passed, but he finally found the entrance Ada came through to the catacombs. Leon climbed the rusty ladder, and found himself in an old private dumping area behind the church. The sound of a streaming river was not to far off from his location.

He pushed himself up into the air to leap out of the slimy hole. When Leon stood fully, he felt a hard metal piece against his head.

"Just make it quick," he calmly stated.

"I wouldn't want to see you dead," a familiar voice replied.

Quickly he turned and before him was dirt stained Madeline with a hand pistol in one hand and a kitchen knife at her waist. Relief flowed through his body to see her alive, but then everything Ada had told him had his thoughts swarming again.

Madeline was watching him closely as if there was something on his face.

"Something is wrong with you Leon. Did they do something to you?" she asked with a slight tone of concern.

He knew he needed to tell her about his change.

"They infected me with whatever they had. Something came in though, and killed them all before letting me go."

Only a sigh escaped the young female scientist.

"We need to move somewhere safe so that I can explain your condition," she finished.

He finally took their surrounding, and could feel the distant mist of the enemy's breath. It was like all five his senses were enhanced, and the environment was like a whole different world.

Madeline grabbed him harshly when the screams of the villagers came into her hearing range. The sun was setting, and she knew not to come in contact with any of them at night. Not only were they more dangerous, she knew something was different about them.

"Is something wrong with them at night?" he asked through catching breaths.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. We should also conserve our ammo for a more appropriate time. I can't 'kung-fu' our escape like my own," she replied quickly.

"What!"

"A joke, even a genius can make one," she coldly stated as they continued to run away from the villagers.

Hardly, Leon thought to himself. His body was already beginning to heave, but her movement was agile and diligent. It was like her energy was never ending. What kind of illness or infection could keep her body perfectly moving? Exhaustion and fatigue were not even riddled upon her face. If she was infected, then why had she not shown symptoms yet? Ada had said something of her having a designated number brandished to her as a real name. Was it true that she some sort of bio-weapon of the former pharmaceutical company?

Finally they came across a shed along a deserted path. She nimbly kicked the door in as they both entered. Leon used his own wits and closed the door, keeping a stance at the door to make sure nobody else would enter.

"Listen, I want to know what you're sick with. Are you infected with something like all of them out there? Or are you another experiment of Umbrella? I know your real designation, your real name." he began.

She glared at him as she took offense to his accusations.

"I am not infected with their illness, but I am sick. I was used for an experiment for the purpose of destroying entire cities just by merely walking through their neighborhoods. With my breath alone, I was to carry a deadly virus that could kill any that would walk near, in front, behind, or along side me. I was flawed of course, but I was only one out of ten attempts that came close to being perfect. Are you happy now?" she blurted in anger of having to bring her past up.

Leon turned from the door and approached her like a prowling feline.

"Then tell me what, and tell me about them because I'm infected."

Quickly she averted her eyes from his stare as she replied, "I could tell from back there that you were infected with their disease."

Is there a cure? That being the only thought flowing through his mind at the moment.

"A cure is sitting in a closed containment room underground in my labs. Unfortunately those men attacked the small estate and went down below. Many of the experiments I was trying to cure were set loose. They are highly unstable."

"You were doing experiments?" he asked in almost complete disgust.

Once again her aggravation rose, "No! Other fellow, now dead, scientists were doing the experiments. I told them not to, but my uncle, Ozwell Spencer, overruled my order with an executive order from France at the time."

All of this confused Leon to the fullest. The idea of someone with her power as a researcher to decline the idea of experimenting was absurd.

"You're saying you've never intended…"

"Don't you dare finish that idiotic remark. What I do is irrelevant. I only wished to find a cure to every disease, hoping one day I would find my own cure," she finished for him.

Madeline came up to him as she harshly grasped his arm and pulled up the sleeve. She closely examined the hollow vein markings upon his skin.

"The symptoms…wait," she stopped as she closely examined.

"What is it?" Leon asked worryingly.

"You are not changing like all the rest of them, becoming a slave to your infection. You are changing and molding the virus to yourself. I've only seen this happen once before, and that was with the T-virus over seven years ago. To find a specimen that has the genetic structure to mold that rare virus, they are rare in our society. Usually one in a hundred million in our population today could possibly manage this accomplishment, and I have found two with two different strands of viruses."

He was totally confused now and was a bit dumbfounded.

"Care to elaborate upon this to me," he demanded as he grasped her by the arms and stood her up.

He could feel that burning fire to hunt and kill. This was not like him at all. Her blood emerged from where his nails dug into her skin. The smell of her blood, why was it affecting him so much? Something was wrong though as well. She wasn't making movements or sounds as she watched the floor through his uncontrollable nature. The one warning, though, that set him off was her smell. Something was seriously wrong, and her scent actually threw the instincts of his infected nature.

Leon stepped back only slightly as he released her. She rose to meet his eyes, and they were entirely different. They seemed almost in-human as they flickered a golden hue. In a split moment he found himself on the floor, facing her, and pinned beneath her.

"You have no idea about me. No one can understand, and that is why I won't become anybody else's slave. I am sick, and I will spend my life to be human," she flustered.

Her body heat against him was over whelming. Madeline's form was intoxicating at this point as her eyes averted downward with her hands down his chest. It felt like eternal bliss to his fevered evolving instincts. A low growl escaped her throat as her fingers touched his skin beneath the shirt.

Before either of them regretted this choice of pleasure and passion, they pushed away from each other at the same time to place space between their heated bodies.

"Sorry, that only proves our connection through your infection," she remarked unsteadily.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

Madeline sat there, a bit away from him, as she buried her face into her hands with a sigh escaping her lips.

Through her hands she explained, "This has only happened once before through a stroke of luck at the right time. Birkin and I worked on a virus seven years ago in which could maybe create a solider from a human using my infection. My DNA is molded and intertwined with the T-virus, because that is how I was born and created. We came to discover while I branched in Raccoon City that there were one strand of DNA that could adapt my virus. Albert Wesker used are only prototype of the mutated DNA virus, and has become what he is now. Obviously there was a fault in it, in that he can be determined as chaotic and insane, because it seemed it degenerated, his mind and its capabilities or made them work much to fast. With you, the virus you were infected with is a derivative of something the scientists created in my labs several years ago along those similar lines under the orders of my uncle."

"Wait, are you saying you were born this way? You were never, well, 'normal'?" he asked in concern for her.

He hands fell, her beautiful orbs now normal, as she replied solemnly, "Exactly. I've never known such a life, only the life of either a guinea pig or a tool of science. The only reason I worked for Umbrella was to find a way to be what so many of my former colleagues tried to escape from."

"To be human," he let escape.

He couldn't believe how her tale twisted the sick science from the ashes of Umbrella. This woman before him struggled her entire life to be what he once use to be. Leon could only imagine the pain she had went through and even now was going through.

"I can help you though, and hopefully before it's too late for you," she said breaking his thoughts.

"So, I'm changing and becoming what Wesker became?" he asked unknowingly.

She looked to him and nodded, "There is a vaccine if I can catch it on time."

Leon smiled at hearing some promising news finally. Although, it soon faded as other thoughts invaded his mind. The things Ada had told him were now resurfacing, and he needed answers.

"I have some questions. What is this creature Enigma? How does Wesker know you personally it seems?"

Madeline stopped short of her breathing movements at the sound of his name coming from someone else. It never really crossed her mind before when she brought him up, but now when it came to him personally it certainly caught her off guard.

"What?" she finally mustered.

"You know something Madeline. Why is he after you so much, like you were a run away dog of his?"

A sigh escaped her before she replied, "I did not think he would find me, damn it. He is looking to fine me, and most likely capture me for his studies. That being because I am not human. Wesker has always had this idea that I am a perfect specimen, and nobody deserves having me in their company. Of course he thinks he's worthy enough now no doubt. I haven't seen him in six years, and I'm sure his ego is as large as ever if not larger. No doubt he still believes we belong together, even more so now because of his own change; the new age Adam and Eve."

"So, you were with him and knew him?" he continued to question.

Madeline shot him a smirk of a pure teasing nature.

"Yes, two researchers together in the lab and the bed," she answered in pure delight.

Leon turned away crossing his arms in annoyance. From his demeanor, he seemed rather disturbed hearing about her sexual life with Albert Wesker. He kept his sight focused upon the scenery through the boarded window, watching the villagers in the not to distant forest. It appeared they had not found their pretty quite yet.

"If you're so bothered, just know we're not together anymore. Over 15 years ago I realized quickly he wasn't worth my time with the unusual plans. Even now I have no interest, in him or being his 'Eve'," she spoke softly to be somewhat comforting.

"Well, he won't have you again. Ada is mistaken this time. I'm going to get you out of this place alive," he assured her.

She smiled and changed the subject entirely, "Enigma, is a bio-weapon and a very dangerous one. It is most likely Wesker's ultimate goal, his true 'Eve'. For 'it' is a 'she', because she is a bio-weapon that can breed if with the perfect companion. There is without a doubt a need of her abilities, and she was created over twenty years ago for that purpose."

"Shit, not only a destructive weapon, but she is a danger of breeding. Let me guess, Wesker is her perfect companion?"

"That is highly possible, and he would want me to watch over this or just simply kill me. Enigma, the ultimate yet darkest secret of the Umbrella Incorporated," she finished.

To Continue…


End file.
